


As If It Never Happened

by JuliannaRosenburgh



Series: Changes Everything [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliannaRosenburgh/pseuds/JuliannaRosenburgh
Summary: Sam crawls into John's bed in the middle of the night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged it as underage because of the previous story, but Sam's age isn't actually specified here.

John's woken in the middle of the night by the sudden shift of the crappy motel mattress and the addition of another body under the covers. 

"Sam?" he asks groggily, "Sammy? Is something wrong?" Then suddenly a warm hand is slipping past the band of his underwear and pulling out his half-hard cock.

"Sam! What are you doing?" he whispers angrily. "Your brother is in the next bed!" 

"Dean's asleep," Sam tells him, stroking him to hardness. 

"He could wake up!" John argues, but does not push Sam away. 

"He won't," Sam comforts. He kisses his father. John takes control of the kiss, pressing his tongue into Sam's mouth. 

He pinches Sam's nipple and the boy whimpers into the kiss. He pulls out the lube and slicks his fingers. 

He presses one into Sam. Sam releases his hold on John's cock. He presses kisses along Sam's chest as he prepares him. 

When Sam's ready the boy scrambles into his lap. They kiss sloppily as Sam slides onto his dick. His son's nails dig into his back. 

Sam works himself up and down and John rises up to meet him. 

"Sammy!" he gasps, kissing every inch of skin he can reach. 

"Dad!" Sam cries in return, clutching onto him hard. "Daddy, I'm going to..." his words trail off as he comes.

Just a few more thrusts and John is painting Sam's insides white. They breath together in the silence. 

Sam crawls out of John's lap. John runs a hand through Sam's sweaty hair. 

"I told you he wouldn't wake," Sam says, bratty teenager once again. 

"Don't make me spank you," John threatens, there's a teasing edge in it though. Not that he wouldn't do it. He would. 

Sam knows from experience. 

"Now go get cleaned up and go to sleep. We have to get an early start," John returns to giving orders.

"Yes, sir," Sam sighs and rolls out of the bed. 

Tomorrow they'll act like none of this ever happened. Like it should be. And well, if Dean suspects that Sam's his favourite than that's better than him finding out about this. 


End file.
